


Socks and/or Before

by MsCashew



Series: Fandot Creativity [13]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fandot Creativity, Fandot Creativity Night, Fluff, Loving Pilots, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCashew/pseuds/MsCashew
Summary: A nice moment on a snowy night.For Fandot Creativity Night - Prompt: 'Socks and/or Before'





	

The wind was howling outside their home.

It had finally snowed during the Christmas season, that first snow turning into an absolute storm, it looking to be that Martin and Douglas were going to be snowed in for at least that evening.

No matter. They had plenty of food, they having shopped the day previous. Their home was warm and cozy, Douglas having started a fire in their little fireplace as the first snowflakes had fallen, they curling on the sofa together as they read.

Martin’s socked feet burrowed under Douglas’ bum just a bit more, his beau cocking his eyebrow at him as he set his book down.

“Are your feet still cold?” Douglas asks, his glasses sliding down slightly on his nose.

“Hmm… No? But, but they may get cold if they’re not completely covered.” He smiles, not looking up from his manual, Douglas’ eyebrow just raising even higher, that grin widening slightly more on Martin's speckled face.

“Hmm, that is true. Before I got you those overly fluffy socks; my bottom always got such a cold shock from your icicle toes.”

Martin just flushes, his smile growing,

“Maybe I should take them off. Keep you on your toes.”

“Don’t you dare.” Douglas laughs, pulling Martin into his lap, his ginger laughing along as he did, they curling close together, limbs tangled, dozing off warm and comfy by the fire.

**Author's Note:**

> More Fandot Creativity, yay! :D
> 
> Not my best, but not my worst. . . But I enjoy it. UwU
> 
> I do so hope you enjoy, m'dears! If you'd like to see some more fan things and art and all that fun shtuffs; come say howdy at my tumblrs. I'm a-drab-lunacy over there.
> 
> ❤


End file.
